XXX
by JaydLese
Summary: Kaname and Yuki have long planned their wedding day, down to the very last details, and now, it is the wedding night. Despite living with temptation, they knew they had to wait, so wait they have, but tonight, they are each others. Lemon. KanamexYuki obviously.


It was the night they had both been waiting for. They had planned this night for weeks, but it felt like months; their marriage night. Kaname and Yuki, now Lord and Lady Kuran, had finally exchanged their vows. Keeping with traditions and with Yuki's fathers wishes, they had waited until their marriage night to have sex. It wasn't easy. Yuki and Kaname both felt overwhelmed by pressure at times. They had practically already seen each others naked bodies, but they never stepped over that line. Yuki didn't want to disappoint her father, and Kaname didn't want to disappoint Yuki, so they waited.

At this moment though, they were able to fully enjoy themselves. Yuki was in her black bridal lingerie. Her teddy and undies matched perfectly and fit her just right. Kaname was stripped to nothing but his black underwear. Yuki sat between Kaname's legs, her back pressed against her new husbands chest as they sat in bed, fulling enjoying the feel, warmth, and appearance of each others bodies. There was no rush... they could finally take it at their own pace.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked after a moment of silence. Kaname chuckled and kissed her ear, making her blush.

"I am looking at your long shapely legs," Kaname replied. He rubbed his hand in long strides over Yuki's arms. Yuki rested her arms on Kaname legs that were at her sides.

"And how do they do you?" Yuki asked seductively. She was very nervous because she had never been in a moment like this. There was more pressure then normal. They were sitting her, looking at each other, talking to each other... usually whenever they got together, it was quick and passionate before the ultimate let down, but this... this was different. Yuki was doing her best to react perfectly and Kaname was impressed indeed.

"I really like them," he said, moving on his hands to place on top of Yuki's. Yuki opened up her hand and Kaname slid his into hers. She sighed as she rested her head back on his shoulders.

"Do you want to caress them?" she asked, her eyes closed. Kaname looked at his beautiful new wife and her blushed skin.

"Maybe," he whispered into her ear, sending shiver down her spine. Yuki turned her head a bit and opened her eyes, looking straight in Kanames as his face lingered in front of hers.

"Then what do you want?" Yuki asked, nervous of what his answer might be. Kaname moved his free hand up to her shoulder.

"I want to kiss your lips," Kaname replied. Yuki smiled in response. She was happy with his answer.

"Do you like my lips?" Yuki asked, jokingly blowing a bit of air in his face. She giggled a little at how insecure her questions sounded, but she did not ask them because she was insecure, but because she knew what his answer would be... she hoped.

"They are seductively sweet..." he whispered, bringing his lips closer to hers slowly. Heat rose into Yuki's cheeks and her heart pounded faster.

"Kiss me gently..." she pleaded quietly. She wanted to savor every moment with her Kaname.

With already opened mouths, Kaname leaned in to kiss her at the same time Yuki leaned in to kiss him. Because their mouths were opened, their tongues met first. Instead of pulling away or deepening the kiss, Yuki and Kaname allowed their tongues to dance in perfect motion, and only their tongues. No lips. Some might find it sloppy and weird, but Yuki and Kaname loved teasing each other in such a simple way. Their dancing without their mouths coming into full contact was quite pleasurable. However, it didn't take too long for Kaname to close the gap. Both their heads rocked in the same rhythm. Their tongues continue to follow the same rhythm, but now they were discovering each others mouths and their heads rocked along with their tongue.

Finally, Kaname broke away from the intense kiss, leaving Yuki in a daze.

"I want to undress you," Kaname said, looking down at her body clothed in thin black lingerie.

"Oh sweetie..." Yuki murmured, feeling her fingers lightly tickle his legs.

"I want to see your bare breasts," he said into her ear. Just the thought already made her nipples harden as the silk of her lingerie rubbed on them.

"Do you want to touch my breasts?" she asked, her legs adjusting to the wetness between her hips.

"I want to play with your natural breasts," Kaname answered, slowly bringing her hands up to the straps of her teddy, teasing her.

"Then undress me right now," Yuki pleaded, the urgency apparent in her voice as Kaname gripped the straps even more. Without hesitation, Kaname pulled the straps down, exposing her breasts to the cool air. To Kaname, Yuki's chest was the perfect size. She didn't have the biggest bust, but Kaname didn't want the biggest breasts... he wanted hers. Kaname took them into his hands and gently massaged them. Yuki's body rocked along with the feeling her breasts being squeeze then released.

No, it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He pulled his legs closer, startling Yuki by the sudden movement. He got up and moved away from Yuki and positioned himself in front of her. He placed his hand on her abdomen and gently pushed her down onto the bed. Yuki closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the soft luxurious sheets on her skin. She bit her lip, wondering what Kaname had in mind.

He placed his left hand on her right breast, continuing to massage it, as he brought his mouth to her left breast, first flicking the nipple over and over again with his tongue, making Yuki squirm with excitement. He progressed to bringing the entire nipple his mouth, gently sucking on her breast as he continue playing with her nipple. Yuki silently moaned at the feeling as her center became more and more moist. He switched it up, sometimes taking her breast out of his mouth and only playing with the nipple and then going back to sucking it.

"I'll try to give you absolute pleasure," Kaname said, stopping his movements suddenly. He looked up at Yuki and Yuki looked down at him. He placed her breast back in his mouth while his hand let go of her other breast. It slowly moved down Yuki stomach gliding along the sheer fabric.

"I already feel so good," Yuki said, panting at how Kaname had made her feel.

"Now you're going to feel my hand," Kaname said, slowly sliding his hand between her legs. It was slightly cold, giving Yuki even more chills.

"Oh yeah, I feel it," she said, allowing her legs to open slightly.

"Trust me, my wife," Kaname whispered against the soft, tender skin of her breast. He guided his hand upward, more towards her center.

"Ok, husband," Yuki said, blushing at how she could know call Kaname her husband. She opened her leg to the side, giving Kaname full access to any part he wanted.

"I will touch your pussy through your panties," Kaname said, giving her breast one last lick. Yuki felt a sudden wave a liquids spill through her, soaking her panties even though he had not touch her yet.

"Play with my pussy," Yuki pleaded as she felt him gently draw small line through her panties, his touch becoming more and rough. He slowly applied more pressure, bit by bit, until he could literally feel the wetness through her panties. He did want to waste any natural lubrication, so slowly tailed his fingers upward, playing with her little bundle of nerves. The sudden change made Yuki jerk. The fact that Kaname was watching her react to his touch made Yuki both excited and awkward. It was hot, but she didn't know what he wanted from her, but when he switched from gently rubbing her center to playing with her clitoris, she felt her whole body react.

"Now I'll take off your panties," Kaname said, lingering over her body. Yuki, her back arched and eyes closed, grinned.

"They are already so soaking wet," she said. He positioned himself on his knees beside her. In one quick motion he grabbed her undies, pulled them down her legs, and set them next to her. He slid his hands up her thigh. They had already been here before. Beside's, there was a lot of temptation with the two of them living together. He knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. It was so easy for him to just move from one step to the other.

Instead of using one finger, he slid two in, knowing he would get an immediate reaction. Yuki hummed as she felt his fingers go in. He still lingered over her, not kissing her or anything. He wanted to see her natural reaction. He wanted to watch her face as he played with her. He did the one little thing he knew she would love. He very slowly curled his finger up inside of her, pressing against her upper walls while he did so. There was something about doing that that made Yuki go nuts.

She gasped and rose her upper body. She started moaning at the slow movements inside her. Kaname's finger hardly even moved out of her body, but just that feeling of his finger curling inside of her felt so good in his slow rhythm. Yuki looked down at her lower body, the area where two bodies became one, and she finally understood why Kaname wanted to watch her... it was hot. It was so much more then feeling it, but actually watching it is a whole new and different experience. She continued to moan seductively.

Soon though, they were both hungry for more. While Yuki moaned, asking for more, Kaname felt the tension in his own briefs get bigger. He followed through her request and soon his finger were moving erratically at a pace that Yuki couldn't wrap her mind around. He moved so fast and very hard, but Yuki loved it. She enjoyed his harshness. She threw her head back onto the bed, eyes closed and yelling. She yelled out his name, as well as a few "Ahs" and "Ums". She didn't care how silly it looked, she didn't care if he was staring at her, she threw herself back and let it go because she couldn't take it anymore. She slowly felt her own liquids spill out of her and moaned loudly.

Kaname slowly lowered the pace. He pulled his finger out of her, covered in juices. As Yuki gasped for more air, he licked his finger, savoring his wife's taste. He watched as Yuki came down from her small high. She slowly opened her eyes, meeting his. She smiled. It was then that she realized that they still had quite a bit of clothing on. That needed to change. Without saying anything, she pulled the rest of her top off and laid it next to her underwear on the bed, which she knew would ultimately end up on the floor. She turned her attention her husband.

She climbed out of the bed and Kaname followed her. They stood there, looking at each other, body to body, face to face, taking in each others appearance. She smiled at him. She brought herself to her knees, her face in front of his underwear. She slowly dragged it down, his erection sliding out of it. She looked up at him when she finally took it off. She pressed her body against his, his erection pushed in between her breasts and her face now against his stomach. She moved her hands upwards on his sides.

"You have a beautiful body," she said, enjoying that now she was teasing him... now he was waiting for her. She slowly moved her body downwards, feeling his erection slide up between her breasts.

"I like your delicate soft skin very much," she said, slowly pulling herself away even more.

"I am crazy about your body," she said, her face finally looming in front of him. She gave the head a small lick, making Kaname moan silently. She smiled.

"I love to suck your cock," she said, giving him one long lick from the head to the base. She took him in her hand and slowly swirled her tongue over his head in circles, over and over again, fully enjoying the feeling on her tongue. She slowly took the whole head in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth, but only the head, teasing him even more. She very gently tugged on him, but only a little. Kaname felt a sense of both frustration and excitement. He had never seen her so dominant. Slowly she upped the game, moving her hand a little fast and a little bit more, still only taking the head in her mouth. She heard a groan escape from his lips and she looked back up at him. He stared back down at her.

"I can't wait much longer," he said. She nodded, knowing what he meant. She laid back on the bed, lieing on her side looking up at Kaname with such precious eyes, making Kaname feel even more lust. Without saying anything, he climbed over her, spooning his wife. Yuki gasped. She wasn't expecting this. She was expecting a different position, but they had never done things the normal way before. Why start now? Kaname slid his hand down her leg, pulling her leg up with the crook of her knee. Yuki pulled herself up onto her elbow, nervous about how it would turn out.

He slowly pushed himself into his wife for the first time. Yuki waited for the pain she had heard about, but strangely, there was no pain. He went slow, filling her gradually. Kaname, also expecting pain, waited for Yuki's permission.

"Does that feel okay?" he asked her, his hand sliding onto her hip.

"Yeah, it doesn't even hurt," she said. She blushed. She was full, even fuller then she thought. Either she didn't realize how big Kaname was, or she didn't realize how small she was. He slowly pulled out of her and slowly filled her back up. Yuki breathed in time with the rhythms, each thrust taking her breath away. However, she didn't the feeling she was hoping for.

"Kaname?" she whimpered, her body still getting used to the movement.

"Mmmhmm," Kaname moaned, he too getting used to the rhythms. She could feel his hot breath on her back, panting along with her.

"I don't want you to go slow. We've waited for so long... don't go slow!" she panted, the excitement building in her. Kaname stopped for a mere second, surprised by his little Yuki's request, but continued going at a slow pace.

"How fast do you want me to go?" Kaname asked, not once stopping. Yuki grinned.

"I don't know... I'll tell you when to stop," she replied. Kaname moaned in agreement and picked up the pace, bit by bit. Yuki only moaned louder and louder, enjoying every bit of it. It seemed like she would never say stop when she finally did. She pulled her chin to her chest, moaning out loudly. He kept a steady pace, quickly pulling out of her and back in. Yuki slowly pulled herself into a sort of fetal position. Kaname enjoyed the side in front of him; the sight of his wife's naked body being moved up and down by him, her drops of sweat, her moaning, the way her body reacted to every thrust. In was quite a site.

"Yuki..." he called out. Her hand reached out for his arm as she continued panting.

"Do you want to try something a little more daring?" he asked. Her eyes shot open. She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She was still moaning as he never stopped pounding into her.

"Want me to show you?" he asked. She bit her lip. She felt so powerful tonight, there was nothing she wasn't willing to try. She nodded her head.

Before she knew it, he had her on top of him. She faced away from him, sitting on top of him while he laid back. Her body faced outwards, making Yuki feel even more empowered. Her legs rested on top of his, she was amazed that she had enough balance to sit on top of him. She placed her hands behind her, leaning on Kaname's chest. She slid onto him so easily. Once he was in her, Kaname began thrusting his hips up, grinding himself into her. Because she was stretched so wide, he was able to hit parts of her that he wasn't able to before.

She closed her eyes and took in this precious feeling as they both worked to get closer to their climax. She moved her body on top of his, as little as she could, while Kaname thrust himself upwards. Kaname also had a rather gorgeous view yet again. He smirked as he continued working his way closer.

Before long though, Yuki felt a burning sensation in her thighs, and Kaname felt a burning desire.

"Kaname, my legs are hurting," she said between moans. Even that was enough to nearly send him over the edge, hearing his wife whimper out in such a way.

"Good, because Yuki... I want to see you," he said. Initially, Yuki had not idea what he meant... to see her? Didn't he already see her? He slowed himself down to a stop and Yuki slowly and carefully climbed off of him. She laid herself down beside him. He pulled himself on top of her, kissing her neck and chest. He took a few moment to take in her sight, her smell, her warmth. Expecting him to enter her right there, he surprised her yet again.

He pulled himself up so that he was on his knees but also sitting on the bed. He pulled Yuki's legs over top of his own. Yuki lower half was pulled up so that their two centers could align. He pushed himself into her, not even bothering to go slow. He just started pushing into her at the same pace as before. It was a variation on the military style, and right then Yuki realized what he meant. He had only see the back side of her so far, not her front.

As he kept thrusting, eventually he hit a special spot that made her moan even loader then average. She threw her head back and arched her back even more. Kaname smiled, knowing he had found her special place. He quickly picked up the speed, making sure that he hit the same place over and over again. Kaname had been holding it for so long, if he could get Yuki to come then he could too.

He gained speed, constantly hitting her spot over and over again while they both panted and moaned loudly. Yuki soon also started moving her hips, wanting more and more, applying more pressure to her spot.

Soon they were going so fast and hard, that they both broke. At nearly the same time, they moaned out each others name.

"Kaname!" Yuki yelled, feeling her walls tighten, her inside fill with a warm feeling, a wave of emotions and pleasure spilling over her.

"Yuki!" Kaname also yelled out, his eyes closed as he felt her walls tighten and loosen over and over again, spilling his seed deep within her.

They both panted, they both had their eyes closed, and neither of them wanted to separate. He was still fully inside her; they both wanted it that way. Slowly, both their eyes fluttered opened and they rest their eyes on their beloved partners.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that, ladies and gent's his how two people become three! :)<strong>_


End file.
